POSESIF
by Lukailukaidelapan
Summary: "...Ada ya kekasih over protective sepertimu? Posesif! Aku jadi ragu Jimin hyung betah denganmu!" Yoongi-Jimin-Jeongguk / Yoonmin-Kookmin/ bottom!Jimin/ RnR!
1. Anniversary

"Turnamen basket antar universitas akan segera tiba. Dan aku akan sibuk berlatih. Jadi-"

Min Yoongi yang tengah menyetir mobil, menghentikan ucapannya seraya menoleh pada Jimin yang hanya diam melihat kearah luar jendela.

"Jimin?"

"Hng?" Jimin menyahut pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Dilihatnya Yoongi memutar bola mata.

"Kau mendengar aku bicara tidak sih?"

"Aku dengar, dan aku mengerti. Kau akan sibuk berlatih, itu artinya kita akan jarang berdua kan?"

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ekspresimu biasa saja? Apa kau tak sedih dengan situasi ini?"

"Kenapa harus sedih? Ini kan memang sudah resikoku berpacaran dengan kapten tim basket yang sibuk." Jimin tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menatap jalanan.

Yoongi diam sejenak. Memang benar sih apa kata kekasihnya , seperti itu saja kah ekspresi Jimin? Tak ada kesedihan atau rasa kecewa sedikitpun tersirat diwajahnya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi sedikit kesal.

"Jangan jangan kau senang ya kalau aku sibuk? Jadi kau bisa berselingkuh dengan fans-fansmu itu..."

Tudingan dari Yoongi sontak membuat Jimin menoleh kembali. Kali ini dengan raut wajah tak senang,

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Benar kan? Semua mahasiswa tahu jika kau ini ulzzang yang punya banyak fans. Siapa tahu jika aku tak disampingmu, kau akan berselingk-"

"Kejam sekali sangkaanmu, Yoongi-a! Kau juga punya banyak fans , tapi aku tak pernah menuduhmu seperti itu!" Balas Jimin sedikit emosi

Yoongi lantas tertawa kecil di situasi yang tak lucu ini.

"Itu karena mungkin kau tak sayang padaku. Jadi kau tak pernah cemburu melihat ku dengan banyak fans." Ucapnya tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

Namun tawa aneh itu langsung berhenti begitu Jimin tak merespon apapun. Seketika dia menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Benar kan kau tak mencintaiku?!"

Jimin terlihat menghela nafas.

"Hentikan, Min Yoongi. Aku tak mau bertengkar karena hal seperti ini."

"Kau yang memulai duluan, Park Jimin!" Yoongi menaikkan nada bicara

"Kenapa kau gampang sekali marah karena hal kecil, sih? Aku salah dimana lagi sekarang?!" Jimin pun sama

"Aku tak suka kalau kau hanya diam saat berdua denganku! Aku membenci ekspresimu yang seolah tak merasa sedih sama sekali karena kita akan jarang bertemu! Kau membuatku kesal Jimin!"

Jimin tak berkedip mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu.

 _Memangnya kapan aku melakukan hal yang tak membuatmu kesal?_

 _Aku diam saja, salah._

 _Aku berkata sedikit, kau akan tersinggung._

 _Bahkan ekspresi ku pun kau nilai salah._

 _Kapan kau menilai benar apa yang kulakukan?!_

Lagi lagi Jimin menghela nafasnya. Seolah mengontrol emosinya agar tak mengatakan apa yang ada difikirannya sekarang. Karena kalau sampai kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, maka pertengkaran ini malah akan berbuntut panjang.

Min Yoongi takkan mau mengalah dan akan terus membalas dengan perkataan yang _bukan tak mungkin menyakiti hatinya._

"Tolong jangan seperti anak kecil, Yoongi-a." Pinta Jimin setelah beberapa menit hanya diisi keheningan. "...Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau apa yang kulakukan membuatmu kesal. Aku berekspresi seperti itu, agar kau bisa leluasa berlatih tanpa memikirkanku. Aku juga sedih jika kita tak punya banyak waktu berdua. Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menerimanya, karena ini memang resiko kita." jelasnya kemudian.

Untunglah _sepertinya_ Yoongi bisa menerima penjelasan itu.

"...Dan satu lagi, Yoon. Kumohon jangan pernah menuduhku dengan tudingan seperti itu lagi. Kau seharusnya yang paling tahu, aku berada disisimu karena _apa_. Kau tak perlu menanyakan hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya."

"..."

" _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ , Min Yoongi." Pungkas Jimin membuat Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan dari depan dan kembali menatapnya.

"Kau yakin? Kau benar mencintaiku?"

Jimin mengangguk "Yakin. aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya kemudian

"Syukurlah. Semoga benar iya. Semoga perkataanmu bisa dipercaya. Pegang semua kalimat itu dari mulut manismu, karena aku sudah mengunci semuanya dalam hatiku. Dan jika kudapati kau berdusta dengan apa yg kau katakan,"

Yoongi menggantungkan ucapannya , lalu menghentikan laju mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung apartemen Jimin

"...maka kau akan tahu akibatnya, Park Jimin. Kurasa kau sudah tahu orang seperti apa aku." Tukasnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Jimin hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Yoongi ucapkan. Benar benar tak punya kalimat _halus_ lagi untuk membalas.

"Turunlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh pagi. Jangan lupa."

Jimin mengangguk.

"Hm. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Yoongi-a."

Dia hendak membuka pintu sebelum suara Kris menghentikannya.

"Sayang,"

Jimin menoleh lagi,

"Ya?"

Ia cukup terkejut begitu sesuatu yang familiar menghampiri bibirnya.

Cukup lama.

Sebelum akhirnya Yoongi melepaskanya secara perlahan.

"Maaf. aku tak bermaksud marah padamu, Jimin-ie..."

Pemilik marga Park itu mengangguk untuk kesekian kali.

"Tak apa. aku mengerti."

* * *

 _ **Jangan jangan kau senang ya kalau aku sibuk? Jadi kau bisa berselingkuh dengan fans fansmu itu.**_

 _ **Semoga benar iya. Semoga perkataanmu bisa dipercaya. Pegang semua kalimat itu dari mulut manismu, karena aku sudah mengunci semuanya dalam hatiku. Dan jika kudapati kau berdusta dengan apa yg kau katakan, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya, Park Jimin.**_

 _ **Kurasa kau sudah tahu orang seperti apa aku.**_

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu._

 _Kau itu orang yang sensitif, mudah marah, mudah tersinggung dengan perkataan orang lain, dan kau tak pernah mau mengalah pada siapapun. Lalu kenapa aku harus jatuh pada orang sepertimu Min Yoongi?!_

Jimin menghentikan langkah tepat didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia sempat salah dua kali ketika memasukkan password untuk membuka pintunya.

"Ck, ada apa denganku?!"

Sedari tadi ia sudah merasa tak enak badan. Itulah sebabnya dia hanya terdiam selama perjalanan. Dan pertengkaran singkat dengan Yoongi malah membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing tak karuan.

Jimin mencoba menekkan digit sandi pintunya lagi, namun saat pintu berhasil terbuka, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang. Jimin tahu dia akan ambruk sebentar lagi jadi dia buru-buru menjangkau dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya. Denyut di kepalanya bertambah tak karuan, menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat.

Dia tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi ketika samar samar melihat seseorang mendekatinya dan beralih menopang tubuhnya yang benar benar ambruk,

"Jim- whoa Jimin hyung!"

Jimin tak punya waktu untuk sekedar menerka siapa pemilik suara itu, karena kegelapan terlebih dahulu menguasainya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik baik saja, hyung?!"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' itu melepaskan stetoskop dari telinganya.

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja. Bisa jadi karena banyak pikiran juga. Cukup istirahat beberapa hari dia akan pulih." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Huft~ Syukurlah. Aku sudah takut setengah mati melihatnya pingsan didepan mataku tadi..."

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarnya? Kau tahu kode rahasianya? Oh, apa dia pacarmu? Wah! Kim Mingyu, kau pintar sekali memilih pacar! Dia man-"

"Hyung jangan sembarangan! Dia kekasih temanku tahu!" Mingyu buru-buru membantah "...Tadi aku lewat kemari saat akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu, tapi aku tak sengaja melihatnya hampir ambruk didepan pintu, makanya aku berlari menolongnya. Ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka, yasudah...aku bawa masuk saja dan langsung menghubungimu." Jelasnya kemudian.

Kim Junmyeon tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan adik sepupunya itu.

"Kkk~ Baiklah aku mengerti. Yasudah, sebaiknya kau tunggu disini saja. Tak baik meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam kondisi demam seperti ini. Berkunjung ke apartemenkunya lain kali saja." Ujar Junmyeon sambil membereskan alat kedokterannya.

"Oh iya, begitu dia bangun, berikan obat ini padanya. Jika ada apa apa, hubungi aku saja. Kau paham?"

Mingyu mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap Jimin yang masih terpejam.

"Hm. Tapi, pemeriksaan ini gratis kan hyung?" Tanyanya polos, membuat Junmyeon tertawa lagi. Jika ia tak ingat disini ada orang sakit mungkin dia akan terbahak dengan kencangnya.

"Enak saja! Traktir aku makan kapan-kapan, okay?"

"Aish~ hyung ini!"

"Haha~ Yasudah aku pulang dulu. Bye~"

"Terimakasih hyung!"

.

.

.

Jimin membuka mata secara perlahan. Denyut di kepalanya belum hilang betul belum lagi sebuah perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, hyung?"

Ia cukup terkejut begitu melihat Mingyu ada di sampingnya. matanya mengitari seluruh isi ruangan.

Ini kamarnya.

"Jimin hyung?"

Sontak Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya, membuat Mingyu sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini...?" Tanya Jimin bingung

"Eh? Jangan salah paham hyung. Tadi-"

Mingyu pun menceritakan kejadian tadi saat ia menolong Jimin yang terjatuh pingsan di depan pintu apartemennya.

Jimin pun terdiam. Baru mengingat semuanya.

"Ah...benar. Aku baru ingat. Terimakasih sudah menolongku,"

Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh iya, tadi dokter menyuruhku untuk memberikan obat ini padamu jika kau sudah sadar. Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Ia pun meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya, Mingyu-ya."

"Sama sama hyung. Ohya, apa aku perlu memberi tahu Sugahyung jika kau sakit?" Usul Mingyu

"Ah? Tidak." Tolak Jimin cepat, "...Tidak perlu Kim Mingyu. Kasihan dia pasti lelah."

Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Tidurlah lagi hyung. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dokter bilang, kau harus banyak istirahat."

Jimin melirik jam dinding. 23.30.

"Kau tak akan pulang kan? Ini sudah larut. pulang besok saja." Sarannya.

Yang lebih muda terdiam tanda berfikir.

Ini memang sudah larut malam. Lagipula, Junmyeon tadi menyarankan hal yang sama agar tak meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

"Hmm. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

* * *

Yoongi belum memejamkan mata. Ia hanya berbaring ditempat tidur, sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam digital yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Sebentar lagi..." gumamnya pelan.

Menit demi menit terus berjalan dan Yoongi tetap menatap layar ponsel nya hingga waktu menunjukkan angka 00.00. Itu artinya hari dan tanggal telah berganti.

 **07 06 2015**

"Coba lihat. Kau akan ingat atau tidak? Buktikan saja, apa benar kau mencintaiku...?"

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu, dan Yoongi belum merubah posisinya sejak tadi. Rasa kantuk tak sedikitpun menghampirinya. Yang ada kini hanya rasa penasaran saja.

"Apa dia benar benar lupa? Atau dia menungguku mengucapkannya duluan?" gumamnya "...Baiklah. Karena aku benar mencintaimu, jadi aku yang akan mengucapkannya lebih dulu..."

Yoongi pun mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon kekasihnya.

 _Satu kali. Tersambung. Tapi tak dijawab._

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

 _Dua kali. Masih tak ada jawaban._

Okay.

Yoongi masih berusaha sabar, walau sebenarnya ia bukanlah seseorang yang penyabar.

 _Tiga kali. Kali ini dijawab!_

 _"Halo,"_

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya. _Itu bukan suara Jimin_. Ia pun melihat layar ponselnya sejenak.

 _Benar, ini nomor Jimin. Aku tak salah sambung. Lalu suara siapa itu ?_ Batinnya.

 _"Halo?"_

Suara diseberang sana terdengar lagi membuat air muka Yoongi seketika berubah.

 _Suaranya seperti familiar...?_

Namun bukannya bicara, Yoongi malah menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 _ **Demi Tuhan. Siapa orang yang tengah malam seperti ini ada bersama kekasihku?!**_

.

.

.

Mingyu meletakkan kembali ponsel Jimin diatas nakas.

"Aish~ Suga hyung itu kenapa? menelpon tapi tak bicara..."

Sebenarnya Mingyu bukan bermaksud tak sopan dengan mengangkat telepon Jimin sembarangan. Tapi tadi benda itu terus berdering, jadi Mingyu terpaksa mengangkatnya. Apalagi begitu melihat nama Yoongi tertera dilayar. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu pikir, mungkin saja ia bisa sekalian bicara jika Jimin sedang sakit.

Jimin sendiri sepertinya benar benar terlelap tidur setelah meminum obatnya tadi, karena dia sama sekali tak bergerak walaupun ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring.

Mana tega Mingyu membangunkannya?

Mingyu pun kembali duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar ini. Ia ingin tidur, namun takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin yang belum pulih betul itu. Jadi ia memilih untuk tetap terjaga. Memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah terlelap.

 _Dia hanya kelelahan saja. Bisa jadi karena banyak pikiran juga. Cukup istirahat beberapa hari dia akan pulih..._

"Banyak pikiran? Apa? sepertinya kau bahagia-bahagia saja hidup dengan Suga hyung disampingmu?" Gumam Mingyu pelan. "Tapi...jika sedang terlelap begini, wajah stresmu memang nampak sekali. Kemana senyumanmu yang manis itu seperti saat sedang bersama Suga hyung?" Lanjutnya.

Namun ia pelan pelan menyadari sesuatu

"Bukan. Bukan saat bersama Suga hyung. Tapi, kemana senyuman tulusmu seperti saat masih bersama...Jeon Jeongguk?" Ralatnya.

Benar.

Ia baru menyadari jika senyuman Jimin saat bersama Jeongguk terlihat **jauh** lebih tulus dibanding saat bersama sang kapten kini.

 _"Apa...kau masih mencintai Jeongguk?"_

* * *

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan lahan. Sedikit linglung saat yang ia lihat bukan pemandangan seperti biasanya. Ia juga bukan terbaring di spring bed, melainkan sofa.

 _Tunggu_ ,

 _Sofa_?!

Sedetik kemudian, ia melebarkan mata dan spontan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aish~ Aku ketiduran!"

Mingyu baru ingat jika semalam dia menjaga Jimin. Walau akhirnya dia tertidur karena lelah.

"Tapi...kurasa aku tak memakai selimut tadi malam? Apa Jimin hyung yang- _huh_ ? Jimin hyung mana?"

Pemuda itu terkejut melihat tempat tidur yang sudah rapih dan kosong. Ia pun keluar dari kamar sambil memanggil-manggil Jimin. Takut terjadi apa apa dengan _hyungnya_.

"Hyung? Jimin hyung!"

"Aku disini, kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin terlihat muncul dari dapur kecilnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah cangkir. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas lega. Kelihatannya sang hyung sudah membaik.

"Hyung, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya yang lebih muda

"Berkat obat yang kau berikan..."Jawab yang lebih tua sambil menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu diatas meja. "...duduklah Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu pun menurut.

"Syukurlah. Maaf hyung, aku malah tertidur bukannya menjagamu."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu. Kau pasti lelah. Terimakasih Kim Mingyu. " Ujar Jimin disertai senyuman.

"Ah, iu bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan hyung. Mana tega aku membiarkan orang yang kukenal pingsan didepan pintu dan meninggalkannya di apartemen? sendirian pula. Ohya, terimakasih juga sudah menyelimutiku."

Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Ah, itu bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan Mingyu-ya. Mana tega aku membiarkan orang yang sudah menjagaku semalaman, tidur kedinginan? di sofa pula."

"Huh? Kau meniru ucapanku!"

Jimin tertawa lagi.

"Ini, minumlah. Maaf, aku belum bisa membuat sarapan yang lebih baik dari ini. Tubuhku masih sedikit lemas." ujar Jimin sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

Mingyu mengangguk paham.

"Tak , kurasa aku harus membasuh wajahku dulu. Boleh aku ke kamar kecil sebentar?"

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Jimin hyung! Teh buatanmu itu enak. Kapan kapan aku minta dibuatkan lagi ya? Haha"

Canda Mingyu saat berada diambang pintu apartemen Jimin. Ia harus segera pulang, kalau tidak ibunya akan sangat khawatir karena anak semata wayangnya itu belum pulang juga. Padahal semalam ia hanya pamit untuk berkunjung sebentar ke apartemen kakak sepupunya, Junmyeon.

"Hanya teh saja, tak ada apa apanya dibanding pertolonganmu semalam." Balas Jimin kemudian

"Aish~ jangan membahasnya terus hyung. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu! Bye..."

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh. Jimin membalasnya sekejap, lalu kembali masuk kedalam. Begitu hendak membereskan cangkir teh yang sudah kosong, ia dibuat terkejut karena sebuah ponsel bergetar di meja itu.

"Huh? Ponsel Kim Mingyu? Tsk, bocah itu melupakannya." Ia pun mengambil benda itu.

 **Incoming Call**

 **Ibu~**

Jimin sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Apalagi disaat bersamaan bel pintunya berbunyi, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya mengangkat telepon dari Ibu Mingyu itu.

"Pasti itu Mingyu!" Terkanya, lantas beranjak membuka pintu.

"Kim Mingyu, ponselmu-"

Ucapan Jimin terhenti begitu yang ia lihat dihadapannya bukanlah Mingyu seperti yang ia duga. Sosok ini mengenakan topi, memiliki sorot mata lebih tajam, seraya berkata dengan nada amat dingin,

" _Kim Mingyu_? Apa kau lupa nama kekasihmu sendiri... **Park Jimin**?"

Dan seketika itu juga, air muka Jimin berubah. Bertambah pucat dari sebelumnya,

"... _Yoongi_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Park Jimin." Sapa Yoongi sambil tersenyum- yang malah membuat Jimin merasa ketakutan. _Ah...ini bukan pertanda baik._

"Pagi Jimin sayang? Kenapa kau tak membalas sapaanku? hm?"

Jimin masih mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menatap Yoongi seolah-olah lelaki itu adalah tamu yang tak ingin ia temui hari ini.

Sebab memang **iya**.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku?"

"K-kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" Akhirnya Jimin membuka suara, dan Yoongi langsung melunturkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi kekasihku sendiri?"

"Bukan begi-"

"Oh! Atau kau lebih suka aku berkunjung larut malam hingga pagi hari seperti Kim Mingyu?"

"A-apa? Darimana kau-"

Yoongi memajukan satu demi satu langkahnya, membuat Jimin bergerak mundur. Ia terus menatap mata Yoongi yang mulai memancarkan sesuatu tak beres.

"Apa yang dia lakukan semalaman disini?" desisnya "...Dia menolongmu apa hingga kau mengizinkannya menginap dan membuatkannya teh dipagi hari? Bahkan aku yang kekasihmu pun belum pernah merasakan itu,"

"..."

"JAWABLAH PARK JIMIN!"

 _ **BRAKKK**_!

Pintu tertutup sempurna bersamaan dengan suara Yoongi yang sudah tentu mengagetkan Jimin.

"Y-Yoon, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semalam dia hanya-"

"Apa dia melakukan ini?"

 _ **BRUK**_!

Ponsel Mingyu yang Jimin pegang terjatuh begitu saja begitu Yoongi mendorong dan membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding dengan lumayan keras. Jimin tak punya kesempatan bahkan untuk sekedar merintih sebab Yoongi dengan segera _mengunci_ mulutnya.

Yoongi mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang tak bisa dibilang lembut karena ia sama sekali tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Jimin bernafas barang sedetik saja.

Sentuhan ini kacau. Penuh dengan nuansa kemarahan.

Dan itu artinya emosi Yoongi benar-benar sudah ada di puncak. Mau menjelaskan seperti apapun akan terasa percuma.

Kedua tangan Yoongi membingkai -lebih tepatnya mencengkram- rahang Jimin dengan sebegitu kencangnya. Memaksa Jimin untuk membalas, namun yang didapatnya malah pukulan dan dorongan di dada berkali-kali.

Astaga!

Jimin benar benar tak sanggup lagi. Nafasnya serasa sudah berada di tenggorokan dan nyaris habis.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang seolah tak lelah sama sekali. Kini bahkan satu tangan lelaki itu menyusup ke balik kemejanya.

Yoongi sudah benar benar marah.

Ia tetap memagut bibir itu, walau Jimin tak melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya. Sang kekasih hanya merintih, mengerang, meminta dilepaskan.

Suara bel membuat Yoongi melepaskan pagutannya dengan terpaksa. Kesempatan itu Jimin gunakan untuk menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia bahkan ambruk terduduk dengan nafas terengah engah.

Min Yoongi benar benar menyiksanya.

" _Sigh_. Bocah itu, apa dia cari mati?"

Umpat Yoongi tatkala melihat Mingyu dari intercom. Lantas dia memungut ponsel dilantai yang ia perkirakan menjadi penyebab Mingyu kembali lagi.

Pintu dibuka.

"Jimin hyung, pon-"

"Ponselmu tertinggal?"

Mingyu jelas terkejut

"Huh? Suga hyung? Sejak kapan kau-"

"Hanya tinggal ambil benda ini, lalu segera pergi dari sini" Ujar Yoongi menahan segala emosinya.

Mingyu pun mengambil ponselnya dari tangan sang kapten. Sedikit menatap curiga karena Yoongi hanya membuka sedikit celah pada pintunya. Seolah ada yang ia sembunyikan.

"Tapi...apa Jimin hyung baik baik saja? Dia sedang-"

"Dia sedang mendapat pelajaran dariku. Jadi kau jangan mengganggu, dan segera enyah dari hadapanku sebelum aku benar benar menghajarmu Kim Mingyu!"

.

.

.

 _ **BRAK**_ !

.

.

.

Mingyu tak berkedip ketika pintu itu ditutup dengan kerasnya oleh Yoongi. Kebingungan masih melandanya.

Sejak kapan Yoongi berada di apartemen Jimin?

Dia sudah sampai di lantai utama saat ia sadar ponselnya tertinggal, tapi rasanya ia tak berpapasan sekali pun dengan Yoongi.

Dan...

Suara serta raut wajah Yoongi menandakan, jika sang kapten bukan dalam keadaan yang baik baik saja. Oh, yang lebih Mingyu khawatirkan adalah...

...apakah Jimin dalam keadaan baik baik saja?

Yoongi bilang dia sedang memberinya pelajaran?

Apa maksudnya?

"Aish~ Apa keadaan didalam baik baik saja?"

* * *

Begitu Yoongi kembali, ia menarik Jimin tanpa basa-basi. Saat Jimin merintih dan tak mampu berdiri, Yoongi semakin dikuasai emosi, maka ia lantas menyeret kekasihnya tanpa perduli.

"Y-yoon,"

Yoongi _tak mau mendengar_

"Tunggu dulu Yoongi-a," Jimin berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu dan berdiri, "Yoon! akh!"

Yoongi terus menyeret Jimin dibelakangnya, membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Pergelangan tangan Jimin berbekas, merah, tatkala Yoongi melepaskannya dibawah shower.

"bersihkan dirimu," Ujar Yoongi rendah, namun jelas memerintah. Jimin dibawahnya mengernyitkan dahi. kenapa ia diminta membersihkan diri?

 _Lelaki itu tidak- astaga apa yang Min Yoongi pikirkan?!_

"...aku tak bisa menjamin kau dan bocah itu tak melakukan apa-apa setelah berdua semalaman-"

"Yoon, sudah kubilang-"

"-jadi bersihkan dirimu dan pastikan tidak ada jejak apapun yang tertinggal. jika nanti aku _menyentuhmu_ dan _mendapatinya_ meski hanya samar-samar...lihat saja apa yang terjadi, Park Jimin."

Jimin hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum tiba-tiba ia dihujani air dingin, membuatnya berjengit. Tak sampai disitu, Yoongi lantas berlutut dan hendak membuka kancing kemeja Jimin.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" dengan gemetar Jimin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi, namun kekasihnya itu tak menjawab atau merubah ekspresi. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena cipratan air yang menghujani Jimin, namun ia tak perduli.

Yoongi kembali mencoba membuka kancing kemeja berwarna putih itu, kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan. Sudah tentu Jimin makin kuat menghalangnya. Tidak. ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Yoon-Yoongi-a, please, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Kau- K-kau salah paham,"

Yoongi akhirnya berhenti, menyerah. Ia lantas diam memperhatikan Jimin yang mulai menggigil dan menggeretakkan gigi.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya, tatapannya jatuh pada jari-jari Jimin yang masih berada pada bagian kancing, menghalangi Yoongi agar tak membukanya "...kenapa kau menghalangiku? kau takut aku melihat _jejaknya_?"

"Yoon,"

"Sebanyak apa? Sejauh mana?! Sampai tahap mana kau dan bocah itu melakukannya? Kau juga nampak begitu lemas, bahkan tak sanggup berdiri. Jangan-jangan kau sudah _tidur_ dengan-"

"MIN YOONGI!" Jimin menjerit diantara guyuran air, ditengah rasa dingin, sekuat tenaga menghentikan ucapan ucapan Yoongi yang terus berprasangka buruk terhadapnya. "...bagaimana aku...harus menjelaskannya padamu...agar kau mengerti? A-aku dan Mingyu, kami tak melakukan apa apa! Dia hanya menemani-"

"Dia hanya menemani dan memuaskanmu saat aku tak ada disampingmu. Begitu? Sial. bahkan kau tak membalas sedikitpun sentuhanku! Park Jimin, sepertinya kau tak pernah serius mencinta-"

"Berhentilah berpikiran buruk tentangku Yoon! Kenapa kau tak pernah mempercayaiku sekali saja?!"

"Karena kau selalu membuat prasangka buruk itu muncul di otakku! Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa kau bahkan ingat jika hari ini adalah hari anniversary kita?"

Jimin nampak membulatkan matanya.

 _Anniversary_?

"Aku menunggumu semalaman, Jimin-ie." Yoongi mengungkapkan "...aku menunggumu mengucapkannya lebih dulu padaku. Berusaha melupakan jika beberapa jam lalu kita bertengkar didalam mobil. Masih menahan emosiku saat kau tak kunjung menghubungiku. Aku menghubungimu dan mendapati suara orang lain yang mengangkatnya. Dia bahkan bukan orang lain, tapi temanku! Kau telah membuat emosi yang susah payah ku jaga, pecah begitu saja, kau tahu?!"

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Sungguh, ia benar benar lupa jika hari ini adalah hari Anniversary mereka berdua.

"...Tolong patahkan dugaanku jika kau bahkan lupa hari anniversary kita Park Jimin. Buat aku menghilangkan prasangka burukku tentangmu dan yakinkan padaku jika kau memang mencintaiku!"

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja, lantas memberanikan diri menyentuh Yoongi didepannya.

"Y-Yoon,"

Namun Yoongi malah menghindar dan enggan berkontak mata.

"Maaf," Ucap Jimin akhirnya "...a-aku minta maaf," sesalnya kemudian.

Perlahan Yoongi menatapnya kembali. Lurus kearah mata Jimin, seolah mencari sesuatu disana.

"Sebenarnya..." ia menghela nafas sejenak "...sebenarnya, kau artikan apa kebersamaan kita selama ini? Sejauh ini, apa yang belum kuberikan padamu Jiminnie? Apa yang membuatmu tak kunjung mencintaiku?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang sangat rendah, bahkan cenderung putus asa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoon-"

"Tapi aku tak pernah menemukan itu di matamu! Tak menjumpai itu disikapmu! Tolong, " Yoongi memohon, "...tolong hilangkan kecurigaanku jika semua yang kau lakukan selama ini hanyalah palsu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sedalam ini Jimin, jadi jangan membuatku kembali berfikir jika..."

"..."

"...Jika dulu kau menerimaku karena terpaksa. Kau menghampiriku hanya karena permintaan Jeongguk saja."

 _ **KRAKKK**_

Entahlah, hati siapa yang terlebih dahulu terbelah.

Jimin yang langsung terdiam dan tak mampu membalas lagi begitu mendengar nama Jeongguk, atau Yoongi yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Jimin begitu nama itu disebut, seolah ia harus menerima kenyataan jika dugaannya tentang perasaan sang kekasih mungkin saja benar.

Lantas keduanya sama terdiam. karena keduanya sama terluka. Nyatanya, nama _itu_ terucap lagi.

Jeon Jeongguk.

"Ternyata benar, ini karena Jeongguk..."

"Cukup Yoongi, cukup! Jangan menyebutnya lagi, please, _please_..."

Jimin menunduk, serta menutup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya. Lambat laun terisak.

Mendengar nama Jeongguk membuat telinganya terasa berdengung. Membuka semua memori yang sudah susah payah ia tutup hingga menganga kembali. Menimbulkan perasaan sesak yang memaksa airmatanya membuncah tanpa bisa ia kendali. Dinginnya air yang menhujani seolah tak terasa lagi.

Jimin tak tahu Yoongi tengah menatap lelah kepadanya.

Dia bertambah muak dengan semua ini.

Mengapa Jimin selalu saja menangis jika ia mulai melibatkan nama Jeongguk?

Oh, lebih tepatnya...

Kenapa nama Jeongguk selalu saja terlibat dalam pertengkaran mereka? Terlepas dari kenyataan jika Jeongguk adalah masa lalu Jimin, lelaki itu seolah telah menjadi sekat dalam hubungan keduanya. Sekat yang tetap saja melekat tak perduli sekuat apapun Yoongi menghancurkannya.

Nama Jeongguk selalu ada, dan selalu menjadi ujung pangkal dari pertengkaran mereka.

"Dulu aku pernah memberimu kesempatan untuk kembali padanya jika memang kau tak bisa menerimaku, Jimin. Tapi kau tetap saja ada disampingku dan berkata ingin belajar mencintaiku." Ujar Yoongi sambil merubah posisi, berdiri. "...Tapi apa kenyataanya? Omong kosong! kau benar benar membuatku muak Park Jimin!"

Hendak beranjak dari sana dan hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, sebelum sebuah pelukan datang dari belakangnya. membuat bagian punggungnya basah dan terasa dingin.

"Jangan pergi," satu isakkan lolos. "...jangan pergi, Yoongi..."

Yoongi sama sekali tak menyentuh tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, Jika kudapati kau berdusta dengan ucapanmu maka kau akan menerima akibatnya Park Jimin."

Jimin tak mampu menjawab dan hanya bisa terisak, membasahi baju Yoongi dengan airmatanya.

"...Jangan menampakkan tangisanmu jika airmata itu nyatanya kau keluarkan untuk Jeongguk! aku lelah Jimin, aku muak, sungguh."

Entahlah.

Benar, apa yang Yoongi katakan memang benar.

Jimin masih belum bisa melupakan sosok Jeongguk dalam hidupnya. Tapi ia pun kini tak mau jika Yoongi meninggalkannya.

Semenyesal apapun ia saat harus jatuh dipelukan namja ini, semenyebalkan apapun sikap Yoongi, atau sekasar apapun perlakuan yang ia dapat dari Yoongi,

... _ **Jimin tidak mau dilepaskan lagi.**_

"Kau melukaiku, Jimin."

"Aku tahu,"

Dengan itu Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin dengan kasar, lalu pergi begitu saja. Tak ia hiraukan lagi Jimin yang menangis memanggil namanya,

"Maafkan aku, Min Yoongi...maafkan aku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mengertilah, aku tak ingin kau meredup**

 **aku tak ingin kau membeku**

 **cobalah dengarkan aku**

 **maafkan karena ku takkan pernah bisa untuk melupakan dia**

 **sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintaimu**

 **maafkan atas semua yang t'lah kau rasa**

 **hingga buatmu terluka**

 **dengarkanlah, aku hanya ingin kau mengerti...**

 **(plusminus-mengertilah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

First Anniversary yang buruk...

* * *

"Hyung! JIMIN HYUNG!"

Jimin menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya "Mingyu?"

"Hyung!" Mingyu sampai didepannya.

"Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" yang lebih muda balik bertanya

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah bisa kuliah dan itu artinya aku-"

"Aish~ Bukan itu maksudku hyung!"

"Hn? Lalu?"

"enggg~ Kemarin, aku melihat Suga hyung ada di apartemenmu. Dia bahkan mengembalikan ponselku yang tertinggal. Kalian tak bertengkar kan? kau tak apa apa kan?"

Jimin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia malah menanyakan hal yang lain.

"Apa hari ini kalian ada latihan?"

"Ha? A-ada. Tapi hyung-"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa disana. Aku harus segera memasuki kelas. Bye Mingyu!"

Mingyu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi melihat sikap Jimin barusan.

Ia jadi bertambah yakin, jika kemarin terjadi sesuatu di apartemen kekasih kaptennya itu.

* * *

Changmin menatap heran pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi terus saja mendribble bola dan memasukkannya ke Ring. Padahal ia sudah memberi kesempatan untuk beristirahat beberapa menit. Ia tahu turnamen akan segera tiba, tapi anak itu tak biasanya serajin ini.

Bukan hanya Changmin. Namjun, Seokjin, Jeongguk dan Mingyu serta beberapa pemain cadangan lain pun sama merasa heran.

Kapten mereka tak mengucapkan kalimat apapun sejak latihan dimulai.

Dan keheranan mereka bertambah begitu Jimin muncul, namun Yoongi masih terus saja sibuk dengan bola seolah tak melihat kedatangan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan saat Jimin memanggilnya beberapa kali, Yoongi tak menyahut sedikitpun.

Barulah mereka menyimpulkan bahwa,

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang bertengkar.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti bertengkar! Aku benar benar benci situasi semacam ini" bisik Namjun pada Seokjin yang ada disisinya

"Kau ini, mereka bermesraan kau tak suka, bertengkar pun kau tak suka. Kau maunya apa sih?" Balas Jin sambil meneguk minumnya

"Bukan begitu maksudku. ya, kan kau tahu sendiri sayang, mereka jika sudah bertengkar akan sangat menyeramkan."

Jin membenarkan

"Tapi...Bukankah tempo hari mereka baik baik saja? Kenapa tiba tiba bertengkar?"

Namjun menaikkan bahu, "Yang penting kita berdua tidak lah..." lalu merebut minuman kekasihnya. Jin nampak tak ambil pusing.

Tak jauh darisana, Mingyu terdiam mendengar perbincangan pelan antara pasangan kekasih itu.

Lalu beralih menatap Yoongi yang sedang memasukkan bola ke Ring namun gagal, dan Jimin yang masih berdiri menunggunya di tepi lapangan sana.

Benar dugaannya. Mereka pasti bertengkar.

 _Apa ini karena aku?_ , batin Mingyu menerka-nerka.

Lain halnya dengan Jeongguk yang benar-benar tak tahu apapun dan hanya bisa menatap heran pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Yoongi-a, berhentilah. Aku ingin bicara sebentar..."

Melihat Jimin terus membujuk Yoongi tanpa mendapat respon sedikitpun membuat Jeongguk kesal juga.

Bola yang gagal masuk ke Ring menggelinding ke arahnya, dan kesempatan itu Jeongguk gunakan agar Yoongi berhenti dengan _kesibukannya_. Ia pun mengambil bola berwarna jingga itu.

"Kemarikan." Titah Yoongi singkat.

Tapi Jeongguk tak menurutinya.

"Apa kau tuli? kubilang kemarikan bolanya Jeon Jeongguk!"

Jeongguk berdiri, masih sambik memegang bola itu.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu, kau tuli? Apa kau tak dengar kalau daritadi ada yang memanggilmu?"

"Hah~ Bahkan dia yang memanggilku pun tak protes, kenapa kau yang repot? Berikan bolanya!"

"Setidaknya kau temuilah dia dulu. Dia kekasihmu Yoongi-a, tak bisakah kau menghargainya sedikit?!" Ujar Jeongguk sarat akan rasa kesal

Jika Jeongguk yang penyabar saja sudah merasa kesal, apalagi Yoongi yang pemarah. Dia dengan cepat berjalan menghampiri Jeongguk dan merebut bolanya.

"Harusnya dia yang menghargaiku, tak semestinya dia datang dan mengganggu saat aku sedang latihan!"

"Bahkan ini waktunya istirahat, Min Yoongi. Kau jangan keras kepala begitu!"

"Kenapa kau ikut campur sekali bahkan saat kau tak tahu apa apa?!"

"Y-Yoon, sudahlah-" Jimin coba melerai,

"DIAM!" Yoongi malah membentak Jimin, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung melemparkan bola itu ke arah kekasihnya. Untunglah tak berakibat fatal, namun cukup untuk membuat Jimin shock dan bungkam.

Semua yang ada disana pun hanya bisa menyaksikan ini dalam diam, ikut campur disaat tak tahu apapun memang hanya akan menambah keruh suasana saja.

Namun tidak bagi Kim Mingyu. Dia rasa dia tahu sesuatu, dan dia harus ikut bicara.

"Suga hyung tak perlu membentak Jimin hyung begitu!" Ujar Mingyu seraya berdiri.

"KUBILANG DIAM KIM MINGYU! SEMUA INI GARA GARA KAU JUGA!" Yoongi membentak lagi, membuat semuanya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku? Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?"

Yoongi belum sempat menjawab saat Mingyu kembali berkata,

"Apa karena malam itu aku menginap di apartemen Jimin hyung?"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya mendengar Mingyu dengan santainya mengakui hal itu. Bocah itu benar benar menyulut kemarahan yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

 _ **BUGGG**_!

"YOONGI!"

Jeongguk dan yang lain terlonjak kaget begitu Jimin berteriak karena Yoongi tiba tiba saja maju dan memukul Mingyu.

Walaupun hanya sekali.

Dan untunglah yang lebih muda tak membalas.

"Santai sekali kau mengucapkan itu didepanku?! Hah?! Apa kau tak sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa?!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau kekasih Jimin hyung makanya aku berani bicara. Kalian tak seharusnya bertengkar hanya karena ini!" Ujar Mingyu sambil memegang sudut bibirnya.

"Kau pikir namja mana yang tak marah saat tahu orang lain menginap di apartemen kekasihnya?!"

" **Selain kau!** " Balas Mingyu cepat, "...Selain kau yang selalu berpikiran buruk dan akan langsung marah bahkan saat kau belum tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Selain kau yang gampang merasa emosi dan seenaknya memukul orang saja! Selain kau, namja manapun kurasa tak akan marah!"

"Shit, rupanya kau sudah pandai bicara. Alasan apa yang bisa membuatku tak marah hah? Katakan!"

"Malam itu Jimin hyung sakit, Kau tahu?! Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena yang menolong kekasihmu itu adalah aku, **TEMANMU!** oh, bahkan aku tak yakin kau menganggapku teman"

Yoongi terdiam.

Lalu menoleh sejenak kepada Jimin. Benar, wajah kekasihnya masih pucat seperti kemarin. Apa benar yang Mingyu katakan? Apa iya dia sakit?

Namun bukan Yoongi namanya jika begitu saja mengalah.

"Lalu kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan itu benar? kau kan bisa menghubungiku, jadi kau tak perlu semalaman menemaninya!?"

"Jimin hyung yang melarangku!"

nah.

Dengan cepat Yoongi menoleh lagi pada Jimin. Kali ini menatapnya dengan lebih tajam seolah akan menusuknya.

"Ternyata kau lebih senang jika orang lain yg menemanimu,"

"Y-Yoon, bukan begitu-"

"Dia hanya tak ingin mengganggumu hyung, tolong jangan seperti anak kecil! Dia memang kekasihmu tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengekangnya begitu! Ada ya kekasih over protective sepertimu? **posesif**! Aku jadi ragu Jimin hyung **betah** denganmu!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu brengsek!"

 _ **BUGGG!**_

 _ **BUGGG!**_

"MIN SUGA!"

Changmin berlari mencegah Yoongi agar tak memukul Mingyu lagi. Namjun dan Seokjin pun ikut berdiri dan mendekat pada Mingyu, takut anak itu akan membalas. Jeongguk sendiri masih mematung di tempatnya.

"HENTIKAN MIN SUGA! APA KAU GILA?!"

"..."

"...Tolong, jika kalian mempunyai masalah selain urusan basket, jangan pernah membawanya ke lapangan ini! Apalagi sampai bertengkar disini. Selesaikanlah baik baik diluar!" Changmin memperingatkan.

"Terserah kalian saja! Aku muak!"

Yoongi melepaskan tangan Changmin dari bahunya dengan kasar. Lalu pergi begitu saja dengan amarah yang masih membara. Ia bahkan hanya melewati Jimin begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya.

Seokjin pun menjauh dari Mingyu lalu menghampiri dan merangkul Jimin yang tampak akan menangis itu.

"Sudah Jiminie, jangan menangis" Ucapnya menenangkan.

Jeongguk diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat Jimin perlahan menangis membuat dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman. Ia ingin menghampiri Jimin seperti apa yang Seokjin lakukan, hanya saja...

...ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya.

"Aku...akan menyusul Yoongi dan coba bicara pelan pelan dengannya,"

Jadi ia memilih beranjak pergi. Namun setelah melewati Jimin satu langkah, mantan kekasihnya itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya spontan terhenti.

"Puas kau Jeon Jeongguk...?"

"..."

 **"APA KAU SUDAH PUAS MELEPASKU UNTUK ORANG SEPERTINYA DAN MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA BEGINI?!"**


	2. FLASHBACK

**Berakhirlah sudah semua kisah ini dan jangan kau tangisi lagi**

 **sekalipun aku takkan pernah mencoba kembali padamu**

 **sejuta kata maaf terasa kan percuma**

 **sebab rasaku t'lah mati untuk menyadarinya...**

 **(Kerispatih - Tapi Bukan Aku)**

 **. . .**

"Tadi kau datang dengan siapa? Kelihatannya itu bukan mobilmu." Tanya Jimin begitu Jeongguk sampai dihadapannya.

"Oh? Itu...aku berangkat dengan temanku. Namanya Yoongi." Jeongguk menjawab seadanya. Ia tersenyum saat Jimin dengan cepat mengaitkan tangan padanya, lalu mereka berjalan seiringan.

"Yoongi? Aku baru tau kau punya teman namanya Yoongi. Apa dia satu SMA dengan kita dulu? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Yoongi itu temanku dari kecil. memang tak SMA disini, dia baru datang dari Kanada."

"Oh~ Pantas aku tak familiar dengan wajahnya..."

"Oh, itu dia Yoongi! Hey!" Jeongguk tiba-tiba berseru pada seseorang tak jauh dari mereka, ia pun dengan segera membawa kekasihnya berlari "...kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya saat dia dan Jimin sampai dihadapan orang itu.

"Sudah." Jawab orang itu singkat, tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Lain dengan Jeongguk yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum,

"Baguslah. Ohya, Yoongi-a. kenalkan, ini Park Jimin. Kau boleh memanggilnya Jimin. Dia..ekhm...pacarku."

.

.

.

 _Semuanya bermula dari sana. Jeongguk takkan pernah menyangka jika kebaikannya memperkenalkan Jimin pada Yoongi akan berdampak buruk pada hubungan yang baru ia rajut setahun belakangan ini._

 **. . .**

Jimin, si ulzzang berkepribadian ramah dan murah senyum, bersanding dengan Jeongguk yang bisa dibilang pelit senyum, irit bicara, dan minim ekspresi.

Hey, tapi itu dulu. Sejak resmi berpacaran dengan Jimin, pelan-pelan Jeongguk berubah. Ia tak lagi menebar aura dingin nan menakutkan. Pemuda bermarga Park yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu benar-benar membawa efek positif.

Mereka sebenarnya saling tahu sejak bangku SMA, tapi keduanya terlalu malu untuk berkenalan dan mengungkapkan perasaan suka. Sekedar berkenalan pun tidak. Baru saat Jimin masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Jeongguk lah semuanya terealisasi. Keduanya berkenalan, pendekatan, dan tak lama berpacaran. Yah, seperti pasangan pada umumnya.

Ssst, padahal sejak SMA banyak yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasih Jimin. Namun rupanya dia lebih memilih Jeongguk bahkan menyusulnya ke universitas yang sama.

Jeongguk dan Jimin merupakan pasangan yang cukup terkenal di kampus ini. Siapapun setuju kalau keduanya tampak serasi.

Dan pasangan serasi itu kini tengah berduaan di taman kampus. Jeongguk berselonjor dengan kepala Jimin berbaring di pahanya.

"Aku berteman dengannya sejak taman kanak kanak..." Jawab Jeongguk saat Jimin menanyakan perihal hubungan pertemanannya dengan Yoongi. "...Tapi sejak orangtua Yoongi bercerai beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kami lulus SMP, Yoongi memilih pindah ke Kanada mengikuti ibunya, dan bersekolah disana." ujarnya "...yang kudengar, kehidupan Yoongi dan ibunya disana tak terlalu baik. Mereka tak lagi hidup mewah seperti saat di Korea, karena penghasilan ibu Yoongi hanya cukup untuk biaya sehari hari. Bahkan kadang kurang, sebab biaya sekolah Yoongi disana tak bisa dibilang murah."

"..." Jimin tak memotong. Ia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Jeongguk sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dari posisi berbaring. Walau Jeongguk sendiri memilih menatap ke arah lain, hanya jarinya saja yang asik menyisir-nyisir poni Jimin.

"Beban yang berat, membuat ibu Yoongi stress dan mulai jatuh sakit. Beliau sudah menyuruh Yoongi agar kembali saja pada ayahnya, tapi Yoongi menolak karena ingin menemani ibunya. Namun pada akhirnya, Yoongi memang harus kembali pada ayahnya karena...ibunya meninggal."

Gerakkan jari Jeongguk terhenti sejenak. Jimin tahu pacarnya merasa sedih,

"...Dan, yah...Yoongi mau tak mau kembali pada ayahnya yang kini sudah menikah lagi dengan seorang janda yang sudah mempunyai anak. Perceraian orang tuanya, kematian sang ibu, sampai kehadiran ibu dan dua saudara tiri yang sama sekali tak disukainya, seperti menjadi pukulan keras bertubi tubi yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Yoongi. Aku melihat Yoongi berubah. Dia menjadi namja yang dingin dan mudah marah. Bahkan lebih dingin dariku. Dia sudah tak seceria dulu..."

Jimin lambat laun merasa simpatik juga,

"Begitu ya? Huh, pantas wajahnya itu terlihat angkuh dan tak bersahabat sama sekali,"

Kali ini Jeongguk menundukkan kepala, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu,

"Dia itu sebenarnya baik, Jim. Kau tak tahu saja karena belum lama mengenalnya."

"Hmmm, Baiklah. Aku percaya. Tampangmu juga kan menakutkan, tapi siapa yang tahu ternyata menyenangkan?"

"Ha?"

"Hihi," Jimin terkikik, "...tapi honey,"

"Hm?" Jeongguk menyahut singkat dengan seulas senyum. Kadang geli sendiri mendengar Jimin memanggilnya 'honey'. Tapi anehnya, dia suka.

"...Sepertinya kau sangat dekat ya dengan anak itu? Ah, aku jadi cemburu!" Ujar Jimin pura-pura cemberut,

"Ish bicara apa kau ini? Aku memang dekat dengannya, kami kan berteman cukup lama. Apalagi setelah Yoongi mengalami semua ini. Aku jadi semakin ingin dekat dengannya. Karena aku tahu persis, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu."

"Hmm, kau memang namja yang baik Jeon Jeongguk. Tidak sinkron dengan tampangmu-"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tampangku?"

"Uh? Ya...kau tahu sendirilah-"

"Ayo coba katakan, ada apa dengan tampangku JimJim honey?"

"ASH! Sudah kubilang jangan mencubit hidungku! Kau ini kebiasaan!"

Kali ini Jeongguk yang tertawa, lalu mengusak rambut kekasihnya,

"Potong rambut sana! Ponimu sudah menghalangi mata,"

Jimin berdecak, "katanya kau suka kalau rambutku panjang!"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Diatas lokermu semakin banyak saja surat dan hadiah. Kalau kau memanjangkan rambut dan bertambah manis, posisiku dalam bahaya." Ujar Jeongguk mendramatisir, kontan saja Jimin langsung bangkit dan balas mencubit hidung kekasihnya itu,

"Lebaaaaayyyyy~~~"

"JIM! Aku serius!"

Dan Jimin hanya tertawa saja. Lambat laun Jeongguk malah ikut tertawa. Setelah itu keduanya kembali berbaring di rumput dengan damainya.

Tanpa menyadari jika sosok yang sedari tadi dibicarakan, tengah mengamati mereka tak jauh darisana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak suka sayurannya, singkirkan,"

"Hey, kalau nenekku tahu kau melakukan ini pada masakkannya, dia akan merasa kecewa."

"Tapi aku tak suka sayur! kau tahu kan?"

"Pantas tinggimu segini-gini saja"

"Yah! apa-apaan itu membahas soal tinggi segala?!"

"Makanya ayo dimakan juga sayurnya, JimJim"

"Tidak mau"

"Dipecat jadi calon cucu menantu, mau?!"

"ha? Kau mau mengadu pada nenek?"

"kkkk~"

"Yah, jangan lakukan itu honey. baiklah, sini ku makan..."

"Aigu, manis sekali pacar Jeon Jeongguk~"

.

.

Yoongi merubah haluan, membalikkan badan. Tidak pada arah itu, tidak dimana sepasang kekasih itu tengah asik dengan dunia mereka. Pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi terasa bergemuruh, entah mengapa. Ia melangkah jauh, berharap dua sejoli itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Yoongi rasa ia butuh pelampiasan, mungkin lapangan basket bisa meredakan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba tak karuan.

.

.

"Tsk! memujinya jangan sambil mengusak rambutku juga dong," protes Jimin sambil menyingkiran tangan Jeongguk dari kepalanya

"Kalau tidak salah aku pernah memintamu potong rambut, Jim?"

"Hm? uhm...belum sempat- yaampun masakan nenekmu enak sekali, tapi lain kali aku tidak mau sayur lagi. pokoknya ini yang terakhir aku makan sayur."

"Astaga kau ini. tapi...kenapa belum sempat? kelihatannya belakangan ini kegiatanmu tidak begitu padat?"

Jimin tak menjawab dan masih asik mengunyah

"Eyyy, bilang saja ingin ditemani~"

"Yaampun syukurlah akhirnya kau peka juga?!" Jimin berpura-pura takjub "...Ingat kapan terakhir kali kita kencan, Tuan muda Jeon? Nyaris sebulan lalu, sebelum kau berselingkuh dengan bola basketmu itu!"

"maaf. kau tahu kan tak lama lagi ada pemilihan kapten tim basket? aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan. jadi aku harus memanfaatkan waktu untuk berlatih sebaik mungkin. maaf, oke?"

"maafkan tidak ya?"

"jangan merajuk, nanti ku cium."

"boleh!" Jimin menelan makanannya, lantas menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk "sini,"

"astaga hahaha" Jeongguk tak bisa menahan tawanya, yaampun itu menggemaskan.

"ayo mana katanya mau cium? aku masih merajuk nih. kalau tidak, takkan ku maafkan."

"habiskan makananmu."

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"ayo, sebentar lagi aku harus latihan-"

"basket lagi basket lagi! yang pacarmu itu aku atau bola bas-"

 _ **chu~**_

"apa? masih kurang?" sang dominan bertanya manakala pasangannya hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip "...nanti dilanjutkan kalau kita bukan ditempat umum. sekarang, habiskan makananmu lalu terserah mau ikut aku latihan atau pulang."

"uh? uhm..baiklah. enggg~ kau tidak mau?"

"tidak, untukmu saja. aku sudah kenyang. oh, atau mau ku suapi?"

"t-tidak. tidak usah."

Jeongguk hanya tersenyum saja melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba salah tingkah begitu.

 **. . .**

 _Min Yoongi is not happy, man._

Jika bisa, ia ingin meremukkan bola basket dalam genggamannya, manakala dua insan yang ia hindari justru datang bersamaan ke tempat dirinya menyendiri.

"oh? Yoongi, kau disini?!"

Sulit sekali menyunggingkan senyum saat hati sama sekali tak bahagia. Tapi Yoongi harus melakukannya, sebab Jeongguk sahabatnya.

"Hm, kenapa baru datang? kupikir kau latihan sedari tadi." Yoongi berujar sambil sesekali melirik Jimin yang menunggu di tepi lapangan.

"Biasalah, ada bayi yang harus kuurus dulu" gurau Jeongguk seraya terkikik, dan Yoongi tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi. Jadi ia melanjutkan kegiatannya sendiri.

Keduanya lantas sibuk dengan masing-masing bola dan ring, sedangkan Jimin terlihat memainkan ponselnya di tepi sana, walau sesekali ia memperhatikan kekasihnya. Tersenyum saat Jeongguk berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring, dan melambaikan tangan saat Jeongguk menoleh padanya. Satu kali ia membentuk hati dengan tangannya, tak ayal membuat Jeongguk tertawa. Sama sekali tak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi Yoongi tak jauh disana.

.

.

"Honey!"

Tak berselang lama, Jimin memanggil.

"Ya?!" Jeongguk mengalihkan atensinya. Dilihatnya Jimin tengah memegang handycamnya.

"Aku sedang merekam! Lambaikan tangan~~!"

Jeongguk menurut, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Bisa ia dengar Jimin bersorak senang tatkala ia berhasil memasukkan bola. "Whoaaa~ kau melakukannya dengan baik, honey, hebat!"

Pacarnya itu tak jarang mengomel soal dirinya yang selalu sibuk dengan salah satu hobbynya ini, tapi Jeongguk tahu, Jimin sebenarnya mendukung apa yang ia lakukan. Entah bagaimana, tapi disetiap detiknya Jeongguk selalu merasa beruntung memiliki Jimin disisinya, **lagi dan lagi**.

"Hey, tidakkah ini sedikit membosankan? kalian saling membelakangi, kenapa tidak bertanding saja? battle?" Jimin berkata dengan volume sedikit lebih kencang, memberi usul yang langsung Jeongguk setujui.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu lantas menghampiri Yoongi dan membicarakan beberapa hal, tentu perihal battle yang Jimin usulkan. Dan jika Jeongguk jeli, Yoongi sempat memandang Jimin yang sibuk dengan handycamnya ditepi sana selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah.", pertanda setuju.

Orang yang lebih cepat memasukkan bola kedalam ring sebanyak sepuluh kali, dia yang menang. Yang kalah harus membelikan softdrink sebagai hukuman. Setidaknya itulah yang Jeongguk dan Yoongi sepakati. Jimin merekam battle itu dari awal, ia bilang akan mengupload ke channel youtube pribadinya, nanti. Keyakinan akan Jeongguk bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini begitu besar, hingga tanpa sadar ia lebih banyak menyorot kekasihnya itu dibanding Yoongi. Namun kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, ia mau tak mau menelan kekecewaan tatkala Min Yoongi nyatanya lebih unggul dan mencetak banyak skor, jauh meninggalkan Jeon Jeongguk.

"Apa ini, tuan muda Jeon? kau kalah?"

Jimin bertanya saat kedua namja itu menghampirinya ke tepi lapangan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran.

"Hanya sedang kurang beruntung," Jeongguk berkilah seraya tersenyum kikuk "...tapi Yoongi memang hebat, ucapkan selamat padanya, Jimin!"

"Huh?" Jimin seolah baru tersadar, lantas dengan sedikit canggung mengarahkan kamera pada Yoongi, "Uhm...selamat, Yoongi-ssi?"

"Formal sekali, panggil saja dia Yoongi." Jeongguk berkata, namun Jimin tak begitu mendengarkannya. Sebab, Yoongi tiba-tiba menatap ke arah kamera dengan begitu lekatnya. Mau tak mau Jimin merasa lelaki itu tengah menatapnya.

"Uh...baiklah. selamat, Yoongi-a."

Dan ia harus kembali dibuat tertegun manakala Yoongi perlahan menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Terimakasih, Park Jimin."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi beli minuman dulu. Yoon, kau mau apa?"

Barulah Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya, "Hm? kau tahu favoritku kan?"

"Ah~ ok. Jimin? kau mau ku belikan ap-"

"Uhm-" Jimin nampak menutup handycamnya dengan terburu-buru "...Jeongguk-a, b-biar aku saja yang beli minum-"

"eyyy~ perjanjiannya tidak begitu. biar aku yang beli. kau tunggu disini dengan Yoongi."

 **Tunggu disini dengan Yoongi. Berdua dengan Min Yoongi.** Entah mengapa Jimin kurang menyukai gagasan itu.

"Jadi...kau mau kubelikan apa, JimJim?"

.

.

.

Setelah Jeongguk pergi, suasana menjadi amat canggung, tak bisa dipungkiri.

Jimin pun memilih menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan barang-barangnya, sedangkan Yoongi kembali asik dengan bola basketnya. Tidak ada yang bicara, sampai tiba-tiba bola berwarna jingga itu menggelinding ke arah Jimin yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut, lantas terhenti diujung sepatunya.

Jimin menatap benda itu tanpa berkedip, hingga tanpa ia sadari sepasang sepatu lain berhenti dihadapannya.

Saat satu dua tiga tetes keringat jatuh, maka Jimin dengan ragu mengadahkan kepalanya.

Jelas, yang menyapa sepasang netranya ialah Min Yoongi, lengkap dengan tatapan seperti tadi.

Jimin tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu, hanya saja...dirinya...jujur, merasa tidak nyaman.

Tidak mau berkontak mata terlalu lama, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil bola yang ada didekat sepatunya. Mungkin Yoongi menginginkan Jimin menyerahkan benda itu padanya. Namun baru juga tangannya menyentuh, Yoongi lebih dulu berjongkok didepannya.

Posisi ini, membuat Jimin mau tak mau dapat melihat wajah Yoongi lebih jelas. Bagaimana tatapan yang lelaki itu beri padanya, atau...bagaimana keringat terus bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

Yoongi mengambil bolanya.

Hendak berdiri kembali sebelum tiba-tiba Jimin memanggilnya,

"Y-Yoongi,"

...membuat si pemilik marga Min mengurungkan niat. Ia tidak bertanya 'ada apa' atau 'kenapa', sebab kini pandangannya terfokus pada Jimin yang sibuk dengan isi tasnya. Saat Jimin akhirnya berhenti dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya, Yoongi berkedip seolah tak percaya.

itu...selembar handuk kecil.

"Ambil ini,"

"Kenapa,"

"Kau berkeringat banyak, jadi-"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Keringatmu menetes ke lantai, itu agak- yah, maksudku, kan lebih baik kau keringkan dengan ini. Sudah, terima saja."

Jimin pikir, saat Yoongi meraih handuk ditangannya, maka selesailah perkara. Nyatanya, lelaki itu malah menggenggam handuk berikut dengan tangan Jimin. tentu saja dia terkejut.

"Huh? Yoongi,"

Itu cukup erat, sulit dilepaskan. Jimin tentu saja tak suka.

"...maaf, Min Yoongi. tapi aku sedikit tak nyaman. tolong-"

" **Tolong jangan seperti ini, Park Jimin.** "

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Apa itu? Bukankah harusnya dia yang mengucapkan itu?

"A-apa maks-"

Belum tuntas Jimin dengan keheranannya, suara langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar mendekat, dan dengan itu Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya. Dengan cepat berdiri, dan saat itulah Jeongguk bersuara.

"Yoon, Jim! Maaf ya sedikit lama, tadi aku bertemu- _hey_ , ada apa ini? kalian tidak bertengkar saat aku pergi kan?" Dia bergurau, "Ini minumanmu, Yoon!" Lantas sedikit melemparkan sebotol softdrink yang langsung diterima Yoongi, "Jim?" Dia mengalihan atensi pada Jimin yang masih duduk menggenggam handuk. Maka Jeongguk pun meniru posisinya, "Sayang, aku-"

"Jeongguk-a," Yoongi memanggilnya

"Ya, Yoon?"

"Aku pulang duluan. Terimakasih minumannya."

"Oh? Ok Ok. Hati-hati, bro!"

Yoongi hanya bergumam mengiyakan, lantas benar-benar pergi darisana setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri melirik Jimin untuk yang terakhir kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk cedera. Jimin tentu panik dibuatnya. Tak dipungkiri ia merasa kesal juga. Pacarnya itu terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih, hingga yang terjadi adalah pergelangan kakinya terkilir. dan sepertinya itu cukup parah, sebab ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri. Meski tak menunjukkanya didepan Jimin, dia tahu kekasihnya itu merasa kesakitan, dan tentu...kecewa. Seleksi menjadi kapten basket itu...Jeongguk kehilangan kesempatannya.

"Latihan sekeras itu, kalau pada saat pemilihan kapten kau bahkan tak mampu berdiri, apa pointnya? ha?" Jimin mau tak mau mengomel "...bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu-"

"hm ya ya ya aku bersalah, honey~"

" **Don't 'Honey' me, Jeon Jeongguk.** aku sedang marah padamu."

"Aiguuu, nenek, lihatlah, cucumu yang sedang sakit ini malah dimarahi! Tegur dia, nek!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari belakang Jimin, membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Jangan merajuk begitu didepan pacarmu, kau tidak malu apa? Jiminnie, marahi saja tidak apa-apa. biar anak keras kepala ini sadar apa kesalahannya." ujarnya sambil meletakkan nampan itu di nakas.

"Uhm, nenek benar. Namja ini benar-benar keras kepala, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapinya." Jimin duduk disisi tempat tidur Jeongguk yang kosong, melirik pergelangan kaki kekasihnya yang memar itu. "...Dia begitu keras berlatih sampai mengorbankan waktu kencan kami, tapi saat waktu pemilihan tiba dia malah cedera begini."

"Jimin," Jeongguk yang semula bersandar, spontan menegakkan posisinya tatkala melihat Jimin bicara dengan nada sedih seperti itu.

"...Harusnya kau dapat posisi itu, aku tahu kau hebat. Kau pantas mendapatkannya Jeongguk-a..."

Nenek yang berdiri disisi tempat tidur hanya menyaksikan itu dalam diam.

"Kalau aku bicara pada Changmin hyung untuk mengadakan penilaian susulan, mungkin kau bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua. Ini tidak akan lama kan? Lakukan pengobatan penuh, mungkin seminggu kau bisa sembuh? Iyakan, Jeongguk-a?"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Jimin-a. Tak usah dipikirkan."

"Tapi-"

"Changmin hyung tetap memberiku posisi di team walaupun tidak menjadi kapten, itu cukup bagiku. Dan...yah, kurasa ini bisa sembuh seminggu. Jadi kau tidak perlu sedih, ok?" Jeongguk mendekat untuk mengusak rambut Jimin. Kekasihnya itu bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca. Jeongguk jadi ngilu melihatnya. "...Jangan menangis. kau tak malu pada nenek?" guraunya kemudian.

Jimin menurunkan tangan Jeongguk dari kepalanya, "Tsk, kau ini..."

"Iya Jiminnie, sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau sedih, Jeongguk malah ikut sedih dan tak kunjung sembuh. Jiminnie mau?"

"Hm? tentu saja tidak..."

"Nah, sekarang, boleh nenek minta tolong? Suapi cucu semata wayang nenek ini makan. Anak ini kalau sakit akan sedikit manja. Nenek mau menelpon ayah Jeongguk dulu. Kau mau kan, Jiminnie?"

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Serahkan padaku, nenek."

Nenek balas tersenyum, lalu berbalik menjauh seraya bergumam "Aiguu manisnya. cucu menantu idaman..."

Jeongguk bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Jeongguk mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel, manakala pintu kamarnya terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang saat tahu Yoongi lah yang datang.

"Yoon!" Ponsel itu langsung diletakkan.

"Huh, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yoongi bertanya seraya menghampiri tempat tidur Jeongguk "...Ouch, itu terlihat cukup buruk." Ia mengomentari cedera sahabatnya.

"Ah, ini seminggu lagi juga sembuh. tenang saja"

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, man. aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu sejak battle kita tempo hari-" Yoongi berhenti sejenak tatkala mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan ia dan Jimin. "...ekhm, hari itu, kau tak biasanya kalah bertanding denganku. Hari ini, kau kehilangan kesempatan emas."

Jeongguk tertawa "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Bagaimana denganmu? kau melakukannya dengan baik?"

Yoongi memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana, "Aku cukup puas. Tapi tidak tahu dengan penilaian pelatih. Changmin hyung sepertinya sangat menyesal kau tak bisa ikut seleksi. Dia berharap banyak kau menjadi kapten."

"Hey, sudah kubilang jangan dibahas lagi. Kau juga hebat, lebih hebat dariku. Aku yakin Changmin hyung bisa melihat itu. Yah Yoongi-a, siapa tahu dirimu yang terpilih menjadi kaptennya!"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau sendirian saja? Tidak ada yang menemanimu? Paman Jeon tidak pulang?"

"Hm? Ah, ayah bilang baru akan pulang dari Incheon nanti malam. Dan aku tidak sendirian. Kan ada nenek dan juga-"

"Honey, aku pulang sek-"

Ucapan Jeongguk terhenti, pun dengan Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Yoongi juga nampak terkejut, namun saat ia menoleh dan sepasang netranya bertubrukan dengan milik Jimin, ia tak menampakkan ekspresi berarti.

"Oh, JimJim, sudah selesai?" Jeongguk bertanya, dan Jimin berjalan menghampirinya seraya bergumam mengiyakan. "Ah iya, Yoon. Jimin yang menemaniku sejak siang tadi. Barusan dia mencuci muka karena ketiduran." Jelasnya, sekalian menuntaskan jawaban.

Yoongi hanya berkata, "Oh...begitu" secara gamang, untuk kemudian pamit pulang.

"Oh?! kau mau pulang sekarang? Bisa tidak antar Jimin sekalian?"

"Huh?" Jimin yang tengah membereskan tasnya kontan terkejut, "Uh, itu tidak perlu-"

"Jim, aku sedang tidak bisa mengantarmu. Kau pulang dengan Yoongi, oke? Yoon, kau bawa mobil kan?"

Yoongi belum sempat mengkonfirmasi, saat Jimin dengan cepat bersuara lagi

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sayang, ini sudah malam."

"Lalu? Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku seorang gadis. Lagipula ini baru jam tujuh. Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh."

Akhirnya Jiminlah yang pergi dari kamar Jeongguk terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan dua orang sahabat itu dalam keheningan sejenak.

"Yaampun, dia itu..." Jeongguk bergumam heran saat pintu ditutup lumayan keras, sedangkan Yoongi masih betah menutup mulutnya. Dua tangannya mengepal disaku celana.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berpamitan pada nenek Jeongguk di lantai bawah. Nenek nampak mengatakan sesuatu seperti terimakasih atau semacamnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Jimin dan membiarkan namja itu keluar.

Yoongi memperhatikan itu semua dari puncak anak tangga. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apa-apa.

atau...mungkin terlalu sulit dibaca.

.

.

.

"Naiklah."

Jimin tentu terkejut dan menghentikan langkah, saat sebuah mobil berhenti didekatnya. Saat jendelanya terbuka, terlihatlah sosok Yoongi disana. Lalu bersuara, menawarinya pulang bersama.

"Jeongguk bilang apartemenmu searah dengan rumahku. Jadi naiklah, ku antar pulang."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah, terimakasih." Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya, dan Yoongi ternyata keras kepala. Ia melajukan mobilnya begitu pelan, seiring dengan langkah Jimin.

Sudah tentu Jimin merasa risih.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja dan jangan memaksa?"

"Dengar, Jimin. Kalau bukan karena Jeongguk yang meminta, aku juga takkan memaksa. Jika nanti ada apa-apa denganmu, mungkin Jeongguk akan menyalahkanku."

Ini nyaris seperti adegan dalam drama. Dan segalanya memang terasa begitu drama tatkala rintik-rintik hujan mulai jatuh dan membasahinya.

"Jangan keras kepala Park Jimin. naiklah sebelum hujannya bertambah deras."

Meski diam-diam mengumpat, toh akhirnya Jimin menurut juga. Tak ada opsi lain. Ia pun masuk kedalam mobil milik Yoongi, lalu memilih duduk di kursi bagian belakang.

Berdua dengan seorang Min Yoongi, Jimin selalu merasa seperti ini. Aura namja itu seolah mengintimidasi, membuat Jimin canggung sendiri. Jeongguk bilang, Yoongi sebenarnya baik, tidak dingin seperti sesering apapun Jimin mengingat apa yang Jeongguk katakan, tetap saja, tiap kali melihat Min Yoongi, ada saja sesuatu yang membuat Jimin merasa tak nyaman.

Apalagi mengingat kejadian di lapangan basket tempo hari.

Saat Yoongi menggenggam tangannya dan berkata, _**'Tolong jangan seperti ini Park Jimin.'**_

Seperti ini? Seperti apa?

Namja itu...dia tidak- _astaga_ , jangan-jangan Min Yoongi...

Jimin jadi gemas ingin bertanya.

"Yoongi-ssi," Akhirnya ia menuruti kata hati, menanyakan apa yang membuatnya tak mengerti. Yoongi hanya meliriknya lewat kaca depan "...maaf, tapi bolehkah aku memastikan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Yoongi balik bertanya selagi mengendarai

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu merubah posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin.

"Begini. Aku merasa, tiap kali kita bertemu...kau selalu menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu didepanku. maksudku, seperti...entahlah, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. itu agak sulit dibaca." Ujar Jimin, "...dan itu sangat terlihat jika ada Jeongguk diantara kita. Jujur, aku merasa tak nyaman."

"..."

"Yoongi-ssi, kau bersahabat dengan Jeongguk sudah sangat lama kan? apa mungkin...kau... _ekhm_ , kau cemburu padaku?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi, Jimin takkan bisa melihatnya.

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau sangat dekat dengan Jeongguk. Mungkin saja kau tak suka melihat kami terlalu dekat? Kau merasa aku merebut perhatian Jeongguk darimu?"

"..."

"Kalau iya, katakan saja."

Yoongi tak jua bersuara

"Hubungan kami baru berjalan satu tahun, tolong maklumi jika aku sedang lekat-lekatnya dengan dia. Tapi kalau kau memang ingin aku mengurangi interaksi atau skinship saat kau ada didekat kami, aku...kurasa aku bisa melakukannya. Yah, asalkan kau tidak memintaku berpisah dengan Jeongguk saja. Aku sangat mencintainya, maaf kalau itu membuatmu tak nyaman. Tenang, aku takkan merebutnya darimu."

Tepat saat itulah mobil berhenti, karena memang sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Jimin mengucapkan terimakasih lengkap dengan seulas senyum tulus, sebelum ia keluar. Yoongi tak membalas apa-apa, hanya saja tangannya menggenggam stir begitu erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Sebab iya, hujan diluar sana memang telah reda, tapi Yoongi merasa banyak petir menyambar didalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk menatap bangunan ini dengan kening bertaut. Entahlah, ini BAR, diskotik, atau...apalah Jeongguk tak mengerti.

Yang ia dengar, tempat semacam ini lah yang dipakai anak-anak muda untuk berkumpul sambil bermabuk-mabukan, mengkonsumsi narkoba ramai-ramai, bahkan tak jarang ada sepasang kekasih yang melakukan hubungan intim disini.

Entahlah.

Jeongguk tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Sejak kecil ia dididik dikeluarga yang penuh sopan santun dan tak diperkenalkan pada kehidupan malam yang liar semacam ini. Meski tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu, dan seringkali ditinggalkan ayah yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, Jeongguk masih punya seorang nenek yang memperhatikannya dan memastikan ia tak salah bergaul.

Tapi...

Tadi seseorang menelponnya dan memberitahu jika temannya yang bernama Yoongi tengah mabuk berat ditempat ini. Awalnya dia tak mau percaya. Mungkin saja itu orang iseng. Mana mungkin Yoongi pergi ke tempat seperti ini, apalagi mabuk? Setahunya Yoongi bukan anak yang seperti itu. Lagipula nama Yoongi bukan cuma satu kan?

Tapi mengingat sahabatnya tengah dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang stabil, mungkin saja benar Yoongi ada disini.

Akhirnya, dengan segala perasaan risih yang menggelayuti, Jeongguk terpaksa masuk ke tempat ini. Mengabaikan orang orang asing yang mendekatinya dan menawarinya minum. Atau wanita berpakaian minim yang menempel padanya.

Ia hanya ingin mencari Min Yoongi.

dan jika benar sahabatnya itu ada disini , maka Jeongguk harus segera membawanya pulang dari tempat yang tak baik ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian harus bercerai? Kenapa kalian..membuatku...hic..tersiksa begini?!"

Jeongguk hanya terdiam sambil fokus menyetir. Sesekali ia menoleh melihat Yoongi yang nampak sangat kacau. Jeongguk tak mau menanggapi, walau ia mendengar racauan Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ia tahu racauan seseorang yang sedang mabuk biasanya adalah keluh kesah nyata yang tak bisa diutarakan.

Ah...

Sahabatnya itu benar benar sangat menyedihkan.

Apalagi begitu ia meracau perihal ibunya. mengapa sang ibu pergi, mengapa meninggalkannya seorang diri? kenapa ibu tak mengajak Yoongi?

"Apa ibu tak menyayangiku lagi?"

Jeongguk lagi-lagi hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Dalam hati ia bicara,

 _Keluarkan saja, Yoongi-a_

 _Keluarkan saja apapun yang mengganjal perasaanmu,_

 _Aku pasti mendengar dan mengerti._

Melihat perceraian orang tua, dan kehilangan seorang ibu...itu memang sangat menyakitkan.

Dan Jeongguk tahu betul bagaimana sakitnya. Sebab ia pun pernah merasakannya.

Selanjutnya Yoongi meracau tentang sang ayah yang ia rasa sudah tak menyayanginya lagi. Yoongi bahkan mengutuk wanita yang kini menjadi ibu tirinya.

"Wanita sialan itu, dan anak-anaknya. Aku benci mereka..hic..aku membenci mereka, bu!"

"..."

"Aku benci hidup seperti ini, ibu..."

Lalu Yoongi mulai menangis, kontan saja membuat Jeongguk bertambah miris.

Sebegitu tersiksanya kah memiliki ibu dan saudara tiri? Apa ini sebabnya sang ayah tak mau menikah lagi, dan memilih sang nenek untuk merawat Jeongguk?

Sang sahabat diam selama beberapa menit, hingga Jeongguk mengira dia kelelahan dan sudah tertidur. Tapi nyatanya Yoongi kembali bersuara, dengan nada yang tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Aku...menyukainya, ibu. Aku menyukainya. Tapi...kenapa dia harus..hic..menjadi milik orang lain?"

Jeongguk mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Yoongi kali ini?

"Dia..sudah menjadi milik Jeongguk..."

Yang disebut namanya sontak membelalakkan mata, lalu menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Aku?"

Sebuah perasaan tak enak menyergap dihatinya.

 _Apa aku salah satu penyebab kesedihan Yoongi?_

Kali ini Jeongguk berharap apa yang diracaukan sahabatnya itu hanya karena pengaruh alkohol belaka.

"J-Jimin sudah menjadi..hic..milik Jeongguk..."

 _Tidak Yoongi-a, jangan katakan lagi!_

 _Jangan Min Yoongi!_

 _Please, aku tak ingin mendengar-_

" **Aku menyukai Park Jimin...** "

 _ **CKIITTTTT! ! !**_

 **. . .**

 _"Yoongi bertengkar dengan ayahnya...lagi. kudengar, dia terpilih jadi kapten basket? Ayahnya tak suka itu. Aku sudah menengahi dan mencegah pertengkaran itu, kami bahkan sedang berada di meja makan. Tapi, yah...kau tahu sendiri, nak Jeongguk. Yoongi tak menyukaiku, dia malah menuduhku mempengaruhi ayahnya. Anak itu mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak, dan suamiku terbawa emosi. Dia memukul Yoongi. Lalu anak itu pergi begitu saja dengan amarahnya."_

Suara Nyonya Min, ibu tiri Yoongi, terus terngiang sepanjang perjalanan pulang yang Jeongguk tempuh dengan bis. Saat mengantarkan Yoongi ke rumah, ia memapah sahabatnya itu ke kamar dan membaringkannya senyaman mungkin di tempat tidur. Nyonya Min hanya memperhatikan saja dengan raut khawatir bercampur sedih. Setelah selesai, wanita itu mengajak Jeongguk bicara empat mata. Tuan Min sendiri entah ada dimana.

 _"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membawa Yoongi pulang, nak Jeongguk. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau tidak ada dirimu. Menghadapi ayah dan anak yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tempramental, jujur, aku sedikit kesulitan. Sebagai sahabat yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, aku percaya kau bisa lebih memahami Yoongi dibanding aku. Anak itu tidak jahat, aku tahu, dia hanya...belum bisa menerima semua ini. Jadi, sampai saatnya dia melunak nanti, aku harap...nak Jeongguk bisa membantuku. Tolong dampingi Yoongi, buat dia merasa lebih baik. Aku mempercayaimu."_

Malam itu, Nenek Jeon dibuat heran manakala sang cucu pulang dengan sorot mata kosong, tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti biasa.

 **. . .**

"Selamat pagi honeeeeyyyy~~ lihat, aku sudah potong ramb- Huh? kenapa kau murung begitu? Matamu jadi bertambah sipit saja. Ada apa?"

Jimin jelas merasa heran. Pagi-pagi begini kekasihnya sudah melamun sendirian di tangga kampus.

"Aku baru tahu jika dia sebegitu tersiksanya..." Jeongguk menjawab tanpa menatap yang bertanya. Nada bicaranya juga terdengar gamang.

"Siapa?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi,

"Kenapa aku juga jadi salah satu penyebabnya?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Jim,"

"Hng?"

"...Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia terluka karena aku,"

"Aish! Jangan membuatku bingung Jeon!" Lama-lama pemilik marga Park itu kesal juga, "...Kau ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan tentang apa dan siapa? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Dia..." Jeongguk tak menuntaskan ucapannya

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu membingkai wajah Jeongguk.

"Hey hey hey, sini lihat aku, lihat aku." pintanya "Yaampun...siapa kiranya 'dia' yang membuat wajah Jeonggukku menjadi muram di pagi ini?"

"..."

"Siapa? Dan ada apa? Hm? Ceritakanlah padaku, barangkali aku bisa membantu?"

"..." Jeongguk tetap diam, menatap Jimin sebegitu dalam

"Cepat, katakan."

"Yoongi..."

"Yoongi?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi, "Oh, namja itu. Kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu hingga kau-"

"Yoongi menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

" _Dia menyukai Jimin...ku._." Ucap Jeongguk sendu, namun lawan bicaranya malah tertawa,

"Kau ini bercanda saja! Mana mungk-"

"Yoongi menyukai kekasihku." Jeongguk tetap dengan kesenduannya. Membuat Jimin langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Bagaimana ini, Jim?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Abaikan saja!" Jawab Jimin enteng, dan Jeongguk seperti tak senang dengan jawaban itu. "Hey, bukankah ini hal biasa Honey? kau juga sering mengetahui dan melihat orang menyatakan cinta padaku kan? Tapi kau tetap diam seolah tak tahu apa-apa, karena kau yakin aku tetap mencintaimu. Kenapa hanya karena Yoongi saja kau jadi begini? Cuek saja seperti biasanya!"

"Tapi Yoongi itu sahabatku Jim- _wait a minute_ ," ponsel di saku Jeongguk tiba-tiba berdering, "Halo?"

Jimin mau tak mau melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah Jeongguk. Lantas memperhatikan kekasihnya itu bicara. Sesekali ia tersenyum pada mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

"Ya, ini Jeongguk. Ada ap- _**APA**_?!"

"Kenapa?" Kontan saja Jimin ikut terkejut. namun Jeongguk tak langsung menjawabnya.

"Ah...baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Ponsel pun ia masukkan kembali ke saku jeansnya. Setelah itu berdiri, membuat Jimin mengikuti geraknya,

"Ada apa? Kenapa panik begitu? Siapa yang menelponmu?"

"Jimin, aku harus perg-"

"aku ikut!"

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Honey. Tenangkan dirimu. Dokter sedang memeriksanya didalam. dia akan baik baik saja. Sekarang duduklah."

Jimin mengiring kekasihnya untuk duduk dikursi ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit ini.

"Dia terluka karena aku. Jim, bagaimana ini?"

Jeongguk terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sejak tadi. Dan itu membuat Jimin bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Beberapa jam lalu, Jeongguk mendapat telepon dari ibu tiri Yoongi yang memberitahu jika putranya itu tak kunjung keluar dari kamar sejak Jeongguk mengantarnya pulang semalam. Ayah Yoongi sedang bertugas diluar kota, dan sang ibu tak kunjung berhasil membujuknya keluar. Ia berujar sedih, memohon agar Jeongguk segera ke rumahnya karena Yoongi tak pernah mau mendengar bujukkannya untuk keluar. Yoongi tak pernah mau mendengar apapun yang wanita itu katakan. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anak tirinya itu.

Jeongguk dan Jimin pun bertolak ke rumah Yoongi. Berharap dia mau membuka pintu kamarnya jika sang sahabat yang membujuk. Namun nihil, pintu itu tetap saja tertutup dan sang pemilik tak menyahut sekalipun telah dipanggil berkali-kali.

Jeongguk, dengan segala kekhawatiran, akhirnya mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

Dan dia terhenyak bukan main manakala menemukan sahabatnya tergeletak di dekat wastafel kamar mandi dengan wajah sangat pucat lengkap dengan pergelangan tangan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Jimin dapat melihat dengan jelas kepanikan hebat yang melanda kekasihnya, bahkan melebihi kepanikan ibu Yoongi sendiri. Ia berteriak memerintahkan siapapun agar segera memanggil ambulance. Menyobek kemejanya sendiri, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi walau ia tak tahu akan berguna atau tidak.

Saat didalam ambulance pun dia masih terus dengan kepanikannya sambil terus bergumam "Please Min Yoongi...Please," dengan suara nyaris bergetar.

Dan hingga kini kepanikan itu belum kunjung habis.

Jika saja Jimin tidak mengiringnya untuk duduk, mungkin saja kekasihnya itu akan terus mondar mandir didepan pintu UGD.

"Dia yang melukai dirinya sendiri, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu Jeon Jeongguk!"

"Dia begini karena aku. Aku yang jadi salah satu penyebabnya. Aku-"

"Jangan mengatakannya lagi!" Sela Jimin cepat, "...Kau bukan penyebab Yoongi melakukan ini. "

"Jimin,"

"Apa?! Kau akan bilang Yoongi menyukaiku? Lalu kau menganggap dia melakukan ini karena cemburu padamu? Begitu?"

"..."

"Bahkan jika hal itu benar iya, aku tak perduli."

"Jim,"

" **Aku sudah denganmu. Dan akan selalu denganmu.** Jadi kau jangan menghawatirkan apapun." Tegas Jimin

Untunglah disana hanya ada dia dan Jeongguk. Sedangkan ibu Yoongi sedang menghubungi suaminya. Salah satu saudara tirinya pun entah pergi kemana. Jadi Jimin bisa berbicara dengan leluasa pada kekasihnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah sering menghadapi situasi semacam ini? Dan kurasa kau tak pernah sebegini resahnya. Jangan hanya Min Yoongi lalu kau jadi begini Jeon Jeongguk!"

"Tapi Yoongi itu sahabatku, Jimin!"

"Aku tahu, Aku tahu! Lalu kenapa kalau dia sahabatmu? Kau akan menyerahkanku padanya? Kau tak punya pikiran sebodoh itu kan, honey?"

Jeongguk hanya terdiam seolah mengiyakan, membuat Jimin terperangah. Tak menyangka jika terkaannya benar.

"Astaga. Benar kau berpikir begitu?"

Jeongguk menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan memohon,

"Yoongi menyukaimu, Jimin. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya?"

"LALU AKU?!" Jimin tanpa sadar berteriak, "...apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Jimin-"

"KAU BODOH! Bahkan kau tak memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri hanya karena Yoongi! Siapa dia? Berjasa apa dia padamu hingga kau sebegini berkorbannya?"

"Dia temanku sejak kecil, dan kau tak akan mungkin mengerti, Jim!"

"Oh, karena dia temanmu sejak kecil sedangkan aku hanya seseorang yang kau temui beberapa tahun belakangan, makanya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan perasaan Yoongi dibanding aku?"

Jeongguk tak menjawab.

Benar.

Mungkin dia terlalu memikirkan perasaan Yoongi hingga ia tak memikirkan perasaan Jimin, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi siapapun tak akan mengerti.

Dulu, saat ia masih kanak-kanak dan mengalami nasib sama seperti Yoongi sekarang, sahabatnya itulah yang menemaninya. Meyakinkannya jika dia tak sendiri walau sang ibu telah meninggalkannya.

Apa salah jika sekarang Jeongguk ingin melakukan hal yang sama?

Membuat orangtua Yoongi bersatu lagi, tidak mungkin.

Menghidupkan ibunda Yoongi kembali pun, mustahil.

Memisahkan Ayah dan ibu tiri Yoongi pun tak mungkin.

Satu satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Jeongguk kini hanyalah, membuat Jimin yang ia cintai berada disisi Yoongi. Setidaknya membuat Yoongi merasa jika didunia ini masih ada yang menyayanginya. Didunia ini masih ada yang perduli padanya. Walau tak ayal, rasa perduli yang Jeongguk milikki malah membuat dia berada di titik terbodoh dalam hidupnya.

Melepaskan Jimin?

Cinta pertamanya.

Sesabar itu menanti Jimin sejak SMA, sesulit itu mempertahankan Jimin dari banyaknya orang yang mendekati si ulzzang, dan semudah itukah Jeongguk akan melepaskannya?

"Ya Tuhan." Jimin mengeluh tak percaya."...kemana perginya Jeongguk yang selalu mempertahankan Jimin dari orang orang yang menginginkan berada disisinya? Kini bahkan dia malah berniat melepasku untuk orang lain. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi bodoh dalam sekejap sejak kedatangan Min Yoongi?!"

"Aku memang bodoh, Jim. karena itulah, tinggalkan saja aku yang bodoh ini. Dan belajarlah mencintai Yoongi.""

Jimin tertegun.

Masih nenatap Jeongguk tak percaya.

Astaga, apa ini? Drama korea?!

"Sepertinya kau benar benar kalut hingga berkata yang tidak-tidak," akhirnya ia memilih berdiri, "...Lebih baik aku pulang daripada perdebatan ini terus berlanjut dan memperburuk keadaan." Dia pun beranjak dari sana.

"Terimalah Yoongi, Jim!"

Namun ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Jeongguk mengucapkan itu. Ia benar benar tak suka.

"Ku katakan sekali lagi. **Aku sudah denganmu, dan akan selalu denganmu.** Jadi hentikan omong kosongmu itu."

Kemudian meneruskan langkahnya. meninggalkan Jeongguk sendiri disana.

 **. . .**

Pintu apartemen Jimin terbuka, dan sang pemilik muncul dibaliknya. Raut wajahnya tak bisa dibilang baik. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak ia berdebat dengan Jeongguk. Dan kekasihnya itu, kini muncul dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?!" dengan ketus ia bertanya

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Jika itu tentang Min Yoongi atau perdebatan kita tempo hari, aku tidak mau. Aku tak ingin membuang waktuku untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu."

Pintu hendak kembali ditutup jika saja Jeongguk tidak dengan cepat menghadangkan satu kakinya,

"Tunggu, Jim!"

"Tsk," yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya menatap malas pada lawan bicaranya.

"Sejak sadar, Yoongi tak kunjung bicara. Jelas dia menunggu kedatanganmu- Jimin, dengarkan aku dulu!" Jeongguk memekik saat Jimin hendak menutup pintunya lagi.

"Apa kau tuli?! Kubilang jika itu tentang Yoongi, aku tak mau membahasnya!"

"Yoongi membutuhkanmu, Jim. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaannya?" Bujuk Jeongguk sehalus mungkin, namun respon yang ia dapat lagi-lagi tak sesuai harapan.

"Kenapa kau selalu memintaku memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang bahkan baru aku kenal beberapa bulan lalu?!"

"Karena dia menyukaimu Jim-"

" **TAPI AKU TIDAK!** "

Jeritan Jimin seolah tak berpengaruh sedikitpun untuk pria bermarga Jeon itu. Ia kekeh dengan permintaannya.

"Terimalah dia,"

"Diam."

"Park Jimin,"

"KUBILANG DIAM JEON JEONGGUK! Harus kukatakan berapa kali lagi? Aku sudah denganmu dan akan selalu denganmu. Jadi jangan meminta hal seperti itu padaku selama kau tahu yg aku cintai hanyalah dirimu!"

"Jika kukatakan aku sudah tak mencintaimu? Lalu akankah kau tetap ingin denganku?"

"A-apa?"

Jimin dengan cepat keluar dan berdiri lebih dekat dengan Jeongguk

"...pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"..."

"Apa sekarang kau mau membodohiku dengan mengatakan-"

" **AKU SUDAH TAK MENCINTAIMU PARK JIMIN!** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lagi kau sesali keputusanku**

 **ku tak ingin kau semakin kan terluka**

 **tak ingin ku paksakan cinta ini**

 **meski tiada sanggup untuk kau terima...**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa sadar Jimin termundur selangkah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Jelas, ia terkejut.

Hening lantas menyelimuti. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa pergerakan berarti. Sebelum kemudian Jimin berbicara dengan suara gemetarnya

"A-pa itu- apa itu Jeon Jeongguk? Apa kau baru saja membentakku? Kau membentakku hanya karena Min Yoongi?!"

"..."

"Siapa Min Yoongi sebenarnya? Kenapa sejak kedatangannya sikapmu jadi berubah begini?! Kita tak pernah bertengkar sehebat ini sebelumnya, kau tak pernah membentakku sekeras itu sebelumnya! Dan kau- kau tak pernah dengan terang-terangan mendesakku pergi ke pelukan orang lain walau banyak yang ingin berada disisiku! kenapa hanya karena Yoongi kau jadi seperti ini? Ha?!"

Jeongguk masih diam, bahkan tak sedikitpun mengubah posisi. Orang yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengira dia begitu tak berperasaan, mempertahankan raut datar sementara kekasihnya nyaris frustasi. Takkan ada yang tahu, takkan ada yang tahu bagaimana sesuatu dalam diri Jeongguk terasa berdenyut nyeri tiap kali Jimin mengeluarkan kata demi kata, bahkan berteriak padanya. Jangan lupakan tatapan sarat akan rasa kecewa yang terpancar dari sepasang mata yang biasanya berbinar itu.

Segalanya terasa semakin menyiksa tatkala Jimin lebih mendekat, lantas berjinjit untuk kemudian hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jeongguk bisa merasakan nafasnya. Jeongguk bisa lebih jelas melihat raut wajah tersiksanya. Jeongguk bisa mendengar bagaimana bibir itu berbisik _"Jebal, Jeongguk-a, Jebal..."_ dengan putus asa, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menautkan bibirnya. Jari-jarinya menangkup rahang Jeongguk dengan begitu lembut.

Dengan itu Jeongguk mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sebagaimana Jimin yang menangkup rahangnya, Jeongguk juga ingin melingkarkan tangan dipinggang kekasihnya seperti biasa. Jimin kalut, Jeongguk bisa merasakan itu lewat bagaimana cara Jimin menciumnya. Dan Jeongguk mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu pengecut, sebab ia tak mampu bahkan hanya untuk membalas ciuman itu. Kedua mata Jimin menutup, masih berusaha mencari kenikmatan yang biasa ia rasakan. Namun hati Jeongguk sudah tertutup, dengan terpaksa tautan itu ia lepaskan. Mendorong Jimin sdari tubuhnya, _mendorong Jimin dari hatinya._

"Jeongguk," Jimin berbisik dengan begitu lirih, ia sadar Jeongguk barusaja menolaknya.

"Aku- ... _ **kita**_ tak bisa melanjutkan ini, Jimin."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala "Tidak. kau masih mencintaiku, aku tahu itu."

"..."

"Tolong ralat kembali ucapanmu, honey." Jimin meraih tangan Jeongguk. menggenggamnya begitu erat. "Ralat kembali selagi aku masih memberimu kesempatan. Katakan jika kau masih mencintaiku, katakan jika kau tak benar-benar ingin melepasku untuknya. Kau harus mempertahankan aku seperti seharusnya! Kau harus tetap menjadi Jeonggukku!"

"Tapi aku sudah tak mencinta-"

 _ **PLAK**_ !

Satu tamparan dilayangkan.

"...aku sudah tak mencintaimu, Park Jimin"

Tamparan lain ia dapatkan.

" _ **Kau menyakitiku**_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku memang manusia paling berdosa**

 **khianati rasa, demi keinginan semu**

 **lebih baik jangan mencintai aku dan semua hatiku**

 **karena takkan pernah kan kau temui cinta sejati...**

 **semoga saja kan kau dapati hati yang tulus mencintaimu**

 **tapi bukan aku.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongguk sebenarnya tak tega pada Jimin yang mulai menitikkan airmata. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya.

"...Kau sungguh menyakitiku Jeon Jeongguk!"

"Karena itu pergilah pada Yoongi yang takkan menyakitimu seperti apa yang kulakukan!"

"BAIK ! Jika kau sangat menginginkan itu. Aku akan melakukannya, Jeon Jeongguk! APA KAU PUAS?!"

"..."

"Kita lihat saja, apa benar rasa cinta yang kau pertahankan bertahun-tahun itu sudah lenyap hanya karena kedatangan Min Yoongi? Kau akan menyadari kebodohanmu dan menemukan titik penyesalanmu karena telah membuat air mata brengsek ini mengalir, Jeon Jeongguk!"

.

.

.

 _Ya, aku sudah menemukan titik penyesalanku saat itu juga, honey..._


End file.
